The present invention relates to such a pushbutton switch as is used in various types of electric appliances such as audio appliances or the like and more particularly, to a push-button switch, which is capable of the operation characteristics of a stable switch and is rendered smaller in size.
Generally, this type of push-button switch turns on and off the switch mechanism through an operation plunger which operatively cooperates with the depressing operation of the switch.
However, when the switch has been depressed, it is depressed with the operation plunger being inclined, so that the operation plunger comes into local contact against, for example, the housing which slides and guides the operation plunger, thus increasing the frictional force during the depression or causing hooking phenomenon to deteriorate the operation feeling of the switch. In addition, abrasion powder which are caused by the local contact operation are mixed into the switch mechanism to deteriorate the operation characteristics of the switch.
Thus, under the existing conditions, the guide members with respect to the operation plunger increase in number or the guide member is set longer to control the inclination of the operation plunger. As the accommodation space of the housing has these guide members, the entire switches are rendered larger in size.
Also, this type of push button switch is adapted to turn on and off the switch mechanism through the operation plunger which operatively cooperates with the depressing operation of the switch, but restoring springs are normally provided oppositely in the depressing direction with respect t the operation plunger to restore the operation plunger in its original position.
As the electrically conductive terminals of such light emitting elements were located in the vicinity of the restoring springs built-in within the housing, the light-emitting element holders were made of electric insulating material and were disposed between the terminal and the restoring spring. As the light emitting element holders were arranged in construction considering the insulating property, the switches became longer in the axial length and larger in size. Also, as the restoring spring was formed in a ring shape corresponding to the inner diameter of the housing and was built-in, larger accommodating space only for the restoring spring use was required within the housing, so that the switches could not be rendered smaller in size.